Alone Time and Comfort Kisses
by namedawesome
Summary: Lily's thinking and her thought take a turn for the worst. James, being the noble boyfriend he is, helps. Enjoy!


Lily sat on the couch in the common room of the Head dorms, thinking. This was one of the rare times she got to herself and Merlin help her if she wasn't going to take advantage of that. She stared into the fire as if she were in a trance. There were thoughts floating in her head; some were good, and some were bad. Lily was aware that the bad thoughts usually overpowered the good at times like these, but that didn't stop her today. She was thinking about her parents. They were killed the first few months of her sixth year. She was never one for self-loathing or self-pity but thinking of her parents always brought that out in her. It was her fault; at least, that's how she saw it. She closed her eyes and let a few tears run down her face. A few tears turned into a bit more than a few, and that turned into full on sobs. She was so lost in her thoughts and crying that she never heard James enter the common room.

James paused. Lily, the love of his life, was sobbing. Why in the name of Merlin's pants would she be crying? He immediately started to come up with ways to stop his beautiful Lily-Flower to stop crying. Her sobs were becoming louder and more frequent, and the sound of the woman he loved making those heart-wrenching sounds was breaking his own heart. He swallowed loudly and sighed as she sobbed. That particular sob sounded as if her world were crashing down upon her and almost made him clutch at his chest from the pang his heart let loose. Without wasting another minute he sat next to his girlfriend, and hugged her to him. He felt her turn toward him and clutch at his jumper. She sobbed again, and he had to hold back a wince. Her sobs were like physical pain to him; it was like being stabbed in the chest over and over again. "Shh, Lily. It's alright, Love, It's alright," he whispered into her hair. He inhaled the sweet scent grass, hot chocolate, and lavender. A scent that only Lily could have.

"No, it's not!" Lily sobbed back at him. "I've ruined everything! They're gone, and I can't do anything about it!"

This time James couldn't hold back the wince that came from her anguished voice. He pulled her into his lap and asked, "Your parents?" He felt her nod and grimaced as if in pain as her sobs doubled. "Lily-Flower, there was nothing you could've done. You were here; it's not your fault! Personally, I don't see any evidence as to how you ruined anything." He paused to kiss her hair. "They may be gone, but they still love you. I don't see who couldn't."

Lily cried for a few more moments more and then sighed, "Oh, you must think I'm silly…"

James raised a brow, "For missing your parents? Of course not." James sighed and started running a hand through her hair as she continued to sniffle. He loved her hair, the color the texture, the scent… everything. "I'd miss my parents too. I can't imagine… what it must be like without them…"

Lily sighed and pulled back from James. She looked at his jumper, "I've gotten you jumper wet…" she wiped at her cheeks trying to dry them.

James smiled sadly, "I don't care about the jumper, I care about you…" He watched her; she wasn't meeting his eyes like she usually would after they cuddled on the couch. "Lily?" he asked.

"What?" she asked not quite looking up at him. James frowned. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes and her face. He wanted to kiss her lips and smiled as she gasped in surprise, either at the fact he had kissed her or at the feeling it brought.

"Look at me?" he asked. When she kept her head facing down, he sighed. He brought a hand up to her chin and tilted her face toward his. He let out a barely audible gasp at the sight of her. Even after her cry she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. He smiled, "There they are…" He looked into her eyes. At her questioning gaze, he placed a kiss to her forehead and said, "Your eyes… they're so beautiful, and I can't help getting lost in them." He let out a chuckle of pure wonderment, "I don't know what I did to deserve you…" James pulled her toward him buried his nose in her hair. After a while of inhaling her scent, he pulled back and tilted her face toward his and kissed her. She gasped, like every time he kissed her, and he smiled against her mouth like he did every time he kissed her. He pulled back and stared at her lovingly. He leaned in again, placed a kiss to her forehead, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. There was no particular reason he did it, they had just began their relationship after all and he didn't want to rush her. He just buried his nose in her neck and inhaled; her scent was more potent here than in her hair. Merlin, she was turning into a drug for him and he was already addicted.

"What are you doing, James?" she asked, laughing. He had skimmed his nose over a part of her neck and it tickled. He didn't answer, just sat there inhaling. Lily brought her hand up and started to caress and play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt his shiver and heard him gasp.

James tried to hold back the shiver that came about as she caressed the back of his neck. That was one of his weak spots. Especially if the one playing with the back of his neck was Lily and had long fingernails that were lightly scraping over his skin. He pulled back from her neck to avoid biting her neck. "Lils, if don't want this to go any further than cuddling then I suggest you stop whatever you're doing with your fingers." She was driving him crazy and didn't even know it.

Lily smirked. He was putty in her hands. "What if I want it to?" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver again. He pulled away from her neck and gasped as she kissed the point where his jaw and neck met. "What if… I want it… to go farther?" she asked pausing to kiss a trail down his neck every few words.

She felt James swallow, "Lily…" he sighed. Leaning down he kissed her again, but instead of the sweet, short kisses they shared in the past he poured his love and passion into this one. Seconds later he pulled back, then dropped another passion filled kiss to her lips. He pulled back again; this time she followed trying to prolong the kiss. He kissed her again, this time not pulling back and pushing them both to lie down on the couch with James on top. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and smiled as she gasped but took advantage of her surprise. He deepened the kiss but pulled away; he laughed at her disappointed moan. He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, and her lips in chaste kisses. She opened her eyes and gazed at him, surprised to find love in his eyes. "I love you," he said it as if they were talking about the weather.

Lily smiled, "I love you too." She brought a hand up to the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. She looked into his eyes and noticed that they were whiskey colored. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him. Suddenly remembering what he said earlier, she grinned, "I get lost in your eyes too sometimes, you know." She saw his smile and kissed him.


End file.
